iLesbian
by gdog799
Summary: A tale of young, lesbian love starring Carly and Sam. Note that this more of a porno than a story. It is not meant to be realistic, just something to jerk off too.


iLesbian

By: gdog799

Note: there are links to gifs in this story. When it tells you to see gif, follow the link (you will have to change the (dot) to an actual . ) and see the gif and then continue with the story. Now, lets begin the story.

It's Friday night at the Shay home. Spencer is out of town and Carly invites Sam over for a sleepover. It is 11 pm and the girls are getting ready for bed.

SEE GIF: tinyurl(dot)com/ilesbian1

"Hey Sam, help me carry the spare mattress to my room so you have something to sleep on tonight" says Carly as she and Sam climb the stairs to her bedroom.

"Actually Carly, I was hoping that we could just bunk together tonight" replies Sam in a shy, timid voice.

Carly is a bit surprised. Usually when Sam sleeps over, she bunks on a spare mattress beside Carly's bed. Why would she want to share a bed this night?

"Sure Sam. It's pretty late at night and I'm too tired to carry that mattress around anyways."

The girls climb into bed, Carly on the left side and Sam on the right. Carly extends her arm to turn the desk lamp off.

"Wait, don't turn the lights off yet" says Sam, "I wanna talk a bit first."

"Ok" says Carly. She pulls her arm back into bed. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

Sam stays silent for a moment, then slides closer to Carly and smiles.

"I wanna talk about my feelings for you. We're good friends, but lately I've been having other feelings towards you. Do you know what I mean?"

Carly smiles, "I know what you mean Sam. I've been getting that vibe a lot from you lately. I like it. It makes me feel good."

Sam's face lightens up. "You're ok with this? I'm really glad, Carly."

The girls smile and stare at each other. Sam moves even closer towards Carly and runs her hand along Carly's arm. As Carly accepts this embrace, Sam makes her move. She leans forward and kisses Carly softly on the lips. Carly pulls her lips away. Sam wraps her arm around Carly's back and attempts another kiss. The girls' lips meet again, and this time, Carly embraces it and kisses back. The kissing intensifies further as their tongues wrap around each other. The girls kiss for a few minutes more, then Sam begins to unbutton Carly's shirt.

"Wait" says Carly, "You have to take your clothes off first." Sam pulls off her shirt and unhooks her bra. Carly stares as Sam slides the bra off and reveals her plump, teenage breasts.

"They're beautiful" says Carly.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn." Sam continues unbuttoning Carly's shirt and pulls it off, leaving Carly in her bra. She wraps her arms around Carly. As she unhooks the bra, Sam kisses Carly's neck. Once unhooked, Sam pulls the bra off and reveals Carly's fleshy, pale breasts and soft pink nipples. She grabs the breasts and kisses them. She licks around the nipples, making them hard and wet and sucks them like a thirsty newborn sucking from his mother's tit.

After sucking on her breasts, Sam's lips move up to Carly's again. They kiss passionately. Sam is lying on top of Carly with their breasts pressed together and their arms and legs wrapped around each other. They roll over so that now Carly is lying on top of Sam.

"Lick me out now please" says Sam. Carly pulls off Sam's pants, exposing her panties. Carly pulls the panties down slowly in anticipation of seeing Sam's pussy. Her teenage pussy has a bit of light hair above the clit. Carly also notices how wet Sam's pussy is. She must be really horny to be secreting so much fluid. The fluid trickles out of her vagina towards her ass hole. Carly leans down and licks the secretion around the pussy. Sam smiles. Carly licks harder which causes Sam to lighty moan.

SEE GIF: tinyurl(dot)com/ilesbian2

Carly's tongue moves onto the clit. She licks and sucks on it. She also inserts her index and middle fingers into Sam's pussy and finger bangs her.

"OH, OH, Harder Carly, Harder!" moans Sam as she wraps her legs around Carly's head. After several minutes of ecstasy, Sam's pussy squirts into Carly's mouth.

SEE GIF: tinyurl(dot)com/ilesbian3

"Mmm, your pussy tastes good" says Carly.

"Thanks. I can't wait to taste yours" Sam replies. Carly lies down and Sam gets on top of her and pulls her pants off. She puts her mouth on Carly's panties and starts kissing the vagina through the panties. Sam bites onto the panties and begins pulling them down with her teeth. She pulls Carly's underwear off completely with her teeth. Sam lifts Carly's right foot in the air and kisses it. Her lips move from the sole of the foot to the bottom of the toes. Then she licks the toes and sucks on them. As Sam services her right foot, Carly raises her left foot to Sam's vagina and fingers it with her toe.

After the feet, Sam moves her tongue up to Carly's ankle, then her knees, and then thighs. Her tongue moves in closer to Carly's pussy. She can smell the sweet pussy juice as she gets closer. Carly's pussy is completely hairless and looks a delicious pink on her pale skin. Sam's tongue makes its way onto Carly's perineum (area between vagina and anus) and she begins licking that part out. As she licks the perineum, she occasionally slides her tongue into Carly's anus.

SEE GIF: tinyurl(dot)com/ilesbian4

"Oh wow, you are such a dirty girl Sam" giggles Carly. With Carly's perineum and anus licked out, Sam moves up onto her pussy. She sticks her tongue out as long as she can and licks the pussy from the bottom up. She licks faster and faster, like a thirsty dog does to his bowl of water on a hot summer day. The more she licks, the more Carly squirts, and the tastier her pussy becomes. Once the pussy is lubricated with Carly's own juices and Sam's saliva, Sam inserts two of her fingers inside and finger bangs Carly. She also sucks and licks Carly's clit with her tongue. Carly moans with pleasure.

"Ohhhh, that feels so good Sam."

"I can make it feel even better Carly, I know where the female g-spot is."

"Your already on my clit, I thought that was my g-spot!"

"No Carly, the g-spot is inside you! Let me show you."

Sam inserts her two fingers back into the pussy and does the "come here" motion with them which rubs the inside of the vaginal wall right above the opening. Sure enough, she feels a small area here that is rougher than the rest of the vaginal wall. She begins rubbing this area and continues sucking and licking the clitoris.

"OHHH, OHHH, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Carly screams as both her g-spot and her clitoris are serviced at the same time. Her body trembles and tears flow out of her eyes. She has never had an orgasm like this in her life. She is in pure ecstasy. She tries to speak, but her words come out in mumbles. Her whole body and mind are in nirvana.

After what feels like an hour, Sam finally takes her mouth off Carly's pussy. Pussy juice and saliva are dripping off her face. She splits Carly's legs and slides her own legs in between. She presses her pussy against Carly's and begins grinding with it. The girls are scissoring, or "tribbing" with each other. Their saliva and vaginal fluid allow their pussies to slide easily against each other.

"Ohhh, Ohhhh!"

"Ohhhhhh!"

They moan in pleasure as they grind their pussies together. They reach multiple orgasms and squirt numerous times on each other.

Finally, the girls stop. They are tired. Their pussies are worn out. Their emotions and pleasure have exhausted them. They grab tissue paper and wipe their wet pussies off. They also wipe the tears of joy from their eyes. Carly reaches for the desk lamp and turns off the lights. Under the blanket, their naked bodies rest on each other. Sam rests her head on Carly's shoulder and Carly puts her arm around Sam, pulling her close.

"I love you" says Carly as she kisses Sam on the forehead.

"I love you too" Sam replies. The girls drift into sleep.


End file.
